thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelus
Gelus is a Matrix Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. He is due to appear in Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians. Information Gelus is a deadly fighter that specialises in ice style techniques originating from his Aquos attribute. He has an extremely brutal fighting style and merges his Aquos abilities with a strong fighting style. He can create momunential blizzards powerful enough to wipe out whole armies and completely deselate the surrounding landscape, though his normal Aquos based attacks are still unrivalled in power and technique. Gelus is usually partnered with Artemis, and the two work extremely well together, rarely failing a misson or task. Personality Gelus is usually cool and collected, never losing his temper, unlike most of the people around him he occasionally shows a sense of humour and usually lightens the mood in the darkest of times. He also shows a kinder side to him, an example of this is when he goes out of his way to save a small human girl even at the risk of compromising his mission. After his defection from Typhon he is still rather cold towards people that he once considered enemies, though he seems generally happy to see them succeed and actually smiles for one of the first times since his life on Matrix Prime. History Background Gelus grew up on Matricea Prime, a beautiful dimension home to the main Matricea fortress and throne. His parents had high ambitions for all of their children to become top-ranking members of the Matrix army. Despite this Gelus was never one to enjoy battle and wanted to do other things with his life, much to the dissapointment and anger of his parents. As the years passed he was ridiculed for his supposed weakness and eventually left his home and lived near a small cove by the ocean. It was during this time that he strengthened and perfected a special ice style technique that only he was known to utilise. It was around this time that a young and beautiful girl noticed his impressive skills. As it turned out she had ties with the Matrix Regiment and thought that Gelus had the potential to actually contribute to the group. Even though Gelus had initially been against the idea the kind hearted girl convinced him and after several months he became a minor member of the Matrix Regiment and had developed a relationship with the young girl, now known as Gemma. Soon after joining the group one of his brothers, Agrius returned and was seemingly there to wish him well, though it soon became apparent that he had other plans. Agrius believed that Gelus should use his abilities to overpower the other members of the regiment. Gelus was immediately against the idea and ordered his brother to leave. Agrius left but returned several months later, again attempting to win Gelus over. This time around Gelus was unsure, he had made it quite high in the rankings and his brother feed him ideas that he should be the leader, making him believe that he was more powerful than all the other members. Agrius collected a group of Bakugan and it was decided that they would assasinate all other top-ranking Bakugan in the Matrix Regiment. After Gemma learnt of this she was broken hearted and severed all ties with Gelus, though for some reason she decided against warning the regiment about the imminent attack. Gelus was devastated and tried to stop the fight, but was too late, it had begun. Gelus was eventually left with an impossible decision; defeat his brother or aid him in his fight against Outlander and face the consequences. In a rush he confronted Outlander and a fight ensued, neither being able to best the other. Argius was eventually killed by a powerful combo preformed by Luxendti and Ardentis, distracting Gelus and resulting in Outlander inflicting a great amount of damage. The tides turned, some that had been on Gelus' side turn to the regiment and the few remaining were taken down. After the death of his brother Gelus was overcome with grief and pleaded for death. Celestial, the ruler of Matricea appeared and stopped Outlander before he could deliver the finishing blow, instead opening a dimensional portal and sending Gelus to New Vestroia. By the age of eighteen Gelus had been exiled to New Vestroia, knowing very little about this foreign land he became weak, hungry and sick. He was eventually in a state of near death and surrounded himself in a large ice cocoon. He lay there for one whole week, the ice strangely keeping him alive. It was then that someone cracked the cocoon and entered. It was a young female Darkus Bakugan known as Artemis. She healed majority of his wounds and got him fresh food and water. When Gelus was fully recovered Artemis took him to meet a Bakugan known as Typhon. Gelus demonstrated his abilities and Typhon offered him a position in his group of elite warrior Bakugan. Gelus was reluctant at first but soon agreed, considering it the best thing for him, having being exiled from his homeworld and having no allies. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Notable Quotes *(To Outlander) "What the matter? A little upset that a rookie can hold their own against you and your supposed mighty power?" *(To Glaeba) "I highly suggest you revise your battle plan, regardless of how powerful you think you are this can only lead to failure...once again." Powers and Abilities Gelus is known for his extraordinary power in almost every aspect of battle, from speed to raw strength. Being a prodigy from a young age, Gelus as always dominated the battlefield, usually only losing battles due to either reluctance or distraction. Being an Aquos Bakugan, Gelus has a powerful control over all water based attributes, most notably ice, in which he greatly excels with. Gelus' fighting style is brutal and unforgiving, and as a result he usually finishes the opponent in record time. Despite his seemingly dangerous and violent style, Artemis has stated on several occasions that Gelus is merely too soft to let the opponent suffer unless they really deserve it, only obeying Typhon for the simple reason that it gives him something to fight for in life. Gelus has been known to create massive blizzards with a simple wave of the hand. It was for this reason that he earned himself a top ranking position in the Matrix Regiment at the young age of sixteen. After being exiled from Matricea and joining Typhon his skills excelled greatly, making him even more deadly. In his Bakugan form he takes to the appearance of a large dragon-like Bakugan. No less powerful in this form, he utterly dominates the battlefield with his extraordinary abilities. Gelus can easily be called one of the most powerful Bakugan ever born on Matricea, equalling the power of Outlander in their first encounter and laying him to waste in their rematch, several years later. Gelus was shown to even be able to go toe to toe against Celestial himself in their brief battle. Being extremely powerful and talented, very few can outclass him on the battlefield. Learning much from his time as a member of the Matrix Regiment, Gelus is extremely tactical and will never go into battle without a strong and reasonable strategy, even if this means making a short summary of the opposition seconds before the start of a fight. The only people known to be able to outmatch Gelus in battle are Artemis and Typhon. It is also assumed that Latro and Celestial might have the ability to take him down, though this was never confirmed, as Gelus and Latro never fought and during his fight with Celestial the two seemed evenly matched. Also considering the fact that the battle was cut short, making it hard to properly determine. Typhon in his evolved form was easily able to deal with Gelus, not even having to use all of his power. All in all, Gelus is a truly mighty Bakugan, being proficient in every aspect of battle. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Flight': Gelus, like many Bakugan possesses the basic ability of flight, able to move swiftly and nimbly through the air. Gelus usually uses this to either avoid enemy fire or to simply get from place to place more quickly. *'Water and Ice Manipulation': Being a form of Aquos, Gelus is naturally proficient and talented with the use of all forms of water, most notably ice. The only difference between Gelus and a normal Aquos Bakugan would be that he was born a prodigy, and has a far more powerful control over the element, being able to flood the field in an instance and create a deadly blizzard with the wave of the hand. *'End Game': A powerful combination attack used by Gelus. When the opponent attempts to attack, Gelus harshly strikes the opponent's stomach before roundhouse kicking them in the head, knocking the enemy away, finishing the combo by impaling them with a large, extremely sharp icicle which forms from underneath the target. This technique earns its name from the simple reason that next to none survive. It was first used to kill a defiant New Vestroian who attempted to start a fight with Artemis. *'Terminal Eclipse': 'Ability Cards' *'Blizzard Mirage' *'Spiral Bullet' *'End Nix' *'Gravity Bullet' *'Dual Frostbite' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Silent Frost ' *'Chilled Ghost' Trivia *He is named after the Latin word for ice or frost. Gallery Bakugan Gelus (Bakugan Form).png|Gelus in his Bakugan form Gelus Ball Form (New).png|Gelus (ball form) Human Gelus (Human).jpg|Gelus in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians